


Muddy Track

by orphan_account



Series: Vapor Trail [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is another muddy track, behind a garden. ・・・ Aviator!Kise/Florist?Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Track

There's a big hope in that shiny crystallised droplets of honey in his eyes as Kise sneaks into the sunflower garden near the aviation academy. It was started with some absentminded let's-just-randomly-walk-around before he met the person who literally kills him everyday.

The sunflowers there are really beautiful just like the last time he left that place to go to Europe. Still the same and as beautiful as the person who tends them with such carefulness everyday. He then stops in a spot where his golden irises met the sky blue ones that made him fall in love at the first sight. He admits that he was weak on the knees instantly and now he's glad that he didn't fall onto that muddy track.

And then almost everyday he will always try to find all of the existent reasons to make his way to the sunflower field, grinning sheepishly when he saw the baby blue locks between the yellow petals of sunflowers. Those baby blues always wave at him as if they want him to caress them.

And the owner of those locks. He's no good at keeping himself too. That soft pale skin that always lures him to touch it and run his tongue all over it. Those sweet lips that always make his eyes clouded. And also those eyes that make him fall deeper into his thoughts and hurt himself.

"Hm… where is he…" he tapped his foot on the ground.

He can't find any trace of the younger male in that place. Ah! Maybe he tends the tulips in the garden beside the flower shop?

Kise walks to the garden and sees the blooming tulips. The ground is wet but he still can't find any trace of the person he misses the most.

He sighs as he walks away. Maybe next time, he will be able to meet him again.

"Are you from the academy?"

Kise is a bit startled when he hears a woman's voice, he clenches his fist and he turns around to find the shop owner near the tulips garden. He blinks his eyes before he smiles and bows his head.

"Yes, I'm Kise Ryouta," he says.

"Ah, you're that person who went to Europe last year, right? You're that person who likes to pluck the sunflower petals!" she smiles brightly.

Kise grins sheepishly. "Yes. Um… I'm looking for someone who works here…"

"Oh… him? He doesn't work here anymore, he left two months ago," she says.

The look that his face makes instantly tells her that he's disappointed. He looks at the ground with that kind of face.

"Just as I thought," he mutters. "There's no way that he will work here forever. Do you know where he works right now?" he asks, his eyes are glistening and full of hope.

She shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know. He didn't tell me."

He sighs and smiles. "Too bad. Thank you for telling me, Ma'am."

After almost a year of leaving this country, leaving this place, there's no way he will know what happens. There's no way that that person will wait for him patiently. And there's this big, worst possibility: that person has forgotten him and he has already found someone else.

Maybe with that grotesque, self-centered police officer named Aomine from the police station nearby. He's so pissed off just by thinking of him.

Or maybe Midorima, that hypocrite doctor who works in the hospital across the street. He saw them chatting together a few times and it's also pissed him off.

Also, there's a possibility that he will go with Murasakibara, that imprudent chef from the bakery beside the flower shop who gives a lot of sweets to that person.

And then there's this rich bastard named Akashi who lives across the river. His blood is boiled everytime he sees them together and he doesn't like their lively chat. He is always quiet.

Suddenly he falls down into a despair and when he is about to turn away once again, the shop owner calls him.

"Kise-san," she calls. "I don't know where he works at right now, but he leaves you a letter."

Kise turns back to her again. Those shiny eyes make her go blind for a few seconds.

"Please wait for a moment," she says as she enters the shop and then comes out with a light blue envelope in her hand. "He gave me this, maybe it will tell you the place he works at."

He snatches them immediately and bows. He mutters a 'thank you' before he turns away and walks out of the garden. He opens the envelope and the folded paper inside it. Such a neat handwriting, he remembers the letter he left last year, it was an ultra mess.

 _Pilot-kun, when you read this letter by now I'm not working in the flower shop anymore. I work in this place near the river, near the big mansion, and across the police station._  
You know…  
I always wait for you…

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

After reading that letter, Kise sighs. What the hell, he wants to meet him right here and then, he's not in the mood to solve a riddle. And those clues he gives to him are definitely too vague. Well, the river is not that far away from the flower shop, but the mansion and the police station? Where is that? Wait... his eyes are widening when he realises something. He finds himself running towards the river, and after he walks across the bridge, he looks around for a big mansion or a police station. His heart is beating fast. It can't be! Please tell him that it's a lie.

"Seriously? He works near Aominecchi's workplace and Akashicchi's house?"

He falls even more deeper into his despair. What if he really dates one of them? He can't imagine it, and he will never let that happens. But he needs to verify it before he concludes anything. Ah, he shakes his head. There's no way he will do that. And moreover, he says that he always waits for him. Just that one line can verify him that his thoughts are wrong. He has to pour all of his trust to that beloved person.

He sighs again and walks on the pavement. He stops in front of the police station and sees the building, there's Aomine who's carrying some investigation report files inside the glasses window and looking at him with an astonished look. Maybe he's wondering if it's really him who's standing in front of his office―since he's gone for a year.

He looks away immediately. Doesn't want to see him or he'll get even more pissed off.

Shaking that off, he turns to his side and looks across the street where he stands. His eyes catch a view of a garden. Smaller than the flower shop's tulips garden, but more beautiful.

 _This place... it must be this place..._ he thinks as he walks across the street and stands in front of the wooden fences. He can see a sign behind the rose bushes 'Kiseki Kindergarten'. Suddenly, he feels his heart drops to the ground. He nearly cries.

Is it true? Has he really achieved his dream? There's nothing to lose if he enters the place to make sure.

It is another muddy track, behind a garden, there's a kindergarten. Between the shadow of the trees, the sunlight creeps in, he finds those waving blue locks, that luring soft pale skin, those sky blue eyes that can fly him without his aeroplane. Those skilful hands are watering the yellow chrysanthemums near the light blue hydrangeas. He feels like a frail sculpture made of sands, and the pieces of him fall out, blown by the wind to the blue sea that reflects the beautiful blue of the daylight sky.

He walks closer, hand reaches out.

"Kurokocchi…"

The young man turns his head, those baby blue orbs are wide, mouth agape. He really wants to kiss those pinkish lips fully and forces the appendage behind it to dance with his, and makes love to him until dawn.

He finds himself circling his arms around that petite waist without further thoughts. When he kisses him deep, and then touches his neck with his lips, it feels so real.

"I miss you… I miss you…"

And he can feel hands tighten around him and warm drops on his shoulder. Between the sound of rustling leaves and sobs, he hears a faint 'welcome home'.

 

—

**End.**


End file.
